


Clouds in Your Eyes

by misura



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-20
Updated: 2007-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru and Shinrei put on some bandages after their battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds in Your Eyes

Shinrei glowers and Hotaru pretends he's too much of a dreamer to notice he's wrapping the bandages far less tightly than he might - firm enough, perhaps, to be useful, but missing a chance to cause pain to an enemy, which makes him weak and a fool, and not someone Shinrei would associate with by choice, let alone -

"If you ask me, the two of you should simply kiss and make up."

Shinrei glares, but Hotaru laughs, pretending it's all a joke, as if Akira's words have no more weight than a feather on the wind, brushed aside lightly and with ease. Shinrei hates him for that, too - 'love' is a word he uses gravely, and when he does, it is not with the intention of being mocked.

"Perhaps we will," Hotaru says, winking at Shinrei, who rises with dignity and brushes the dirt off his clothes along with these foolish words. "Or perhaps we'll simply fight some more."

"Ah." Akira nods sagely, allknowingly, infuriatingly.


End file.
